


Better Luck

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Height Differences, High Heels, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Deceit has...an interesting solution to an interesting problem.





	Better Luck

The clomping of heeled boots was not at all uncommon in the Mind Palace. Roman loved to try and be taller than Virgil, who always seemed to be just an inch or two taller than whatever boots Roman had found in the Imagination. What _was_ unusual, was that Roman was not the one clomping around this time. No, whenever Logan looked up from his book to greet Roman, or Virgil poked his head out of his room to see what Princey was up to now, or Patton asked his kiddo to pass the measuring cup, they were met with the scaly snake of a side, Deceit.

Roman laughed out loud the first time he saw Deceit like this, and proceeded to pick him up like a princess and spin him around in circles, which led to copious hissing. Patton found it adorable and ruffled Deceit's hair, continuing whatever he was doing before. Logan just looked him over and informed him that no heels would make him the tallest of the sides. When Virgil saw, he simply conjured the highest pair of purple hooker heels he could find, and slipped them on, grinning. "Better luck next time, snake boy," Virgil crowed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, simply put "whisper" in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
